Detective Conan - World Of Holmes -
by kvinny
Summary: Un universo alternativo donde Conan Edogawa y Ai Haibara existen sin sus homologos Shinichi Kudo y Shiho Miyano, Un juego de realidad virtual ambientado en el londres del siglo XIX, donde puedes elegir ser Detective o Ladron. Dentro de este mundo diversos problemas surgiran, atrapados en un juego, luchando por sus vidas. Solo un joven detective y su compañera podran resolverlo!
1. La sorpresa detrás de la caja fuerte

He cogido diversas ideas de distintos animes, y películas de Detective Conan y la propia serie para dar origen a la historia y su desarrollo, posiblemente podréis identificarlas.

Esta historia transcurre en un universo alternativo, en este universo Conan Edogawa i Ai Haibara, son personajes con existencia propia, es decir, no han encogido, ni en la vida real son Shinichi Kudo ni Shiho Miyano. La mentalidad puede diferir en ciertos puntos respecto de los personajes originales pero en esencia intentare que tengan rasgos semejantes.

La historia girara en torno a Conan Edogawa y Ai Haibara y si tuviera que catalogarla, si bien solo la he empezado, mi idea es que tenga principalmente Aventura, Misterio y Romance(aunque no se en que cantidad).

Espero que guste ya que es mi primer intento, sentiros libres para realizar críticas o sugerencias para mejorar la historia, es mi primer fic me ayudara a mejorar y también espero que os sintáis parte de ella, no solo escribo por mi sino para que sea de vuestro agrado.

Por último los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, aunque quizás haya algunos de invención mía según se desarrolle la historia.

Sin mas dilación:

* * *

Capitulo 1: La sorpresa detrás de la caja fuerte.

En un pueblo llamado Beniford, en una casa de la Calle Beika un despertador sonó a las 7:00 am despertando a un joven de 14 años de su sueño. Este aun adormilado, apagó el despertador con los ojos cerrados y se comenzó a desperezarse. Abrió los ojos lentamente asimilando la luz de la mañana en sus pupilas azules, se desenmaraño el pelo, busco la ropa de la escuela y se dirigió a darse una ducha para despejarse y terminar de despertase.

20 minutos más tarde, bajaba las escaleras con paso derrotado y bostezando pero con la mente ya despierta. En la cocina se encontraba una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio con suaves rizos. Yukiko sintió la presencia del joven.

- Buenos días Yukiko- entre bostezos- ¿está el almuerzo hecho?

- ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Yukiko! Soy tu madre, ¡llámame mamá!

- ¿Está el almuerzo hecho mamá? – se escuchó una voz bajando de las escaleras por donde había bajado antes el chico y se asomó también a la puerta.

- Si, exactamente así quiero que lo hagas – pero de pronto se percató que no era la misma voz que la de su hijo y se dio la vuelta. En el marco se encontró a padre e hijo mirándose con confidencia y después de una mirada entre ellos, empezaron a reír. – ¿os parece divertido verdad?

- ¡Vamos mamá no te enfades! – dijo Yusaku continuando la broma.

- Exactamente Yukiko, solo es nuestra manera de dar los buenos días ¿verdad papa?

- ¿Ah sí? Pues mi manera de dar los buenos días será dejaros sin almorzar.

- ¡Perdónanos por favor! – dijeron al unísono padre e hijo, arrodillándose.

- Sentaros en la mesa – dijo con una sonrisa Yukiko, había ganado una vez más.

Yusaku y el chico se fueron a sentar en la mesa y encendieron la tele para ver las noticias de la mañana.

- Conan ¿resolviste ya el acertijo que te propuse ayer? – comento su padre con la vista fija en la pantalla.

- ¿Lo dudas? Creo que últimamente tus acertijos están cayendo de niv…- de pronto se calló y se vio interrumpido por un anuncio en la televisión.

- "El tan esperado juego de realidad virtual de detectives creado por Dreamsplay y tecnologic virtual sale hoy a la venta. Un mundo basado en el Londres del siglo XIX y en el que tu podrás desempeñar el papel de detective o ladrón. Consigue reputación resolviendo casos o bien llevando a cabo robos ¡conviértete en el mejor detective o ladrón de guante blanco! Compra ya "The World of Holmes". ¡Disponible en las tiendas desde hoy no pierdas la oportunidad!"

- ¡Es verdad! – exclamo Conan saltando de la silla - ¡Era hoy cuando hacían el lanzamiento! ¡Llevo esperando por el desde hace medio año!

Yusaku vio el brillo en los ojos de su hijo y sonrió, su hijo no sabía que él había colaborado en el proyecto y en la realización de muchos casos del mismo juego y que en agradecimiento por sus servicios le habían dado un juego.

- Veo que te atrae bastante el juego – Yusaku intentaba disimular indiferencia.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡El siglo XIX, basado en Londres, casos que resolver y lucha entre detectives y ladrones, es como sentirse Sherlock Holmes! – la emoción de Conan no hacía más que subir.

- ¿Porque esta tan alterado? – pregunto Yukiko entrando al comedor y susurrando a su marido.

- Bueno hoy es el día de lanzamiento de eso – le guiño un ojo en confianza.

- Ah, ya entiendo – esbozo una sonrisa encantadora y se dirijo a su hijo – Conan termina de almorzar que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela, Haibara estará aquí dentro de un momento ¿no querrás hacerla esperar verdad?

El chico trago saliva pensando en las consecuencias de hacer esperar a Haibara. Se comió el desayuna lo más veloz que pudo y subió a su cuarto a hacer la maleta para la escuela. Justo cuando acabo de poner los libros sonó el timbre, cogió la maleta y con el impulso se la puso en el hombro saliendo disparado hacia la entrada. En la puerta le esperaba una hermosa chica rubia de pelo corto.

- Qué raro que no hayas tardado en abrir la puerta, es agradable de vez en cuando no tener que arrastrarte de la cama

- Si bueno, aun soy joven para morir.

- ¿Que estas insinuando? – Haibara lo miro con cara acusadora.

- Chicos chicos, aún es pronto para discutir. Buenos días Haibara – Yukiko estaba asomada en la puerta y había observado la situación con interés.

- ¡Buenos días Yukiko!

- ¿Conan puedes entrar un momento al comedor? Tu padre quiere decirte una cosa.

- Ehm...si claro.

La figura del chico desapareció dentro de la casa dejando a Haibara y Yukiko solas.

- ¿Cómo está el profesor Agasa? – pregunto Yukiko, el profesor Agasa era un buen amigo de la familia y un famoso investigador.

- Todo bien, entre inventos y comiendo siempre que puede. Cuando estoy en casa puedo controlarlo pero cuando me voy a la escuela aprovecha y coge lo que puede, ya no sé dónde esconder la comida.

En el comedor se encontraban Conan y Yusaku hablando.

- Mamá me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo – comento Conan intrigado.

- Cuando acabe la escuela ven inmediatamente para casa, hay algo que quiero darte.

- Papá si es algún acertijo me lo puedes dar a la noche.

- Tú ven directo para casa, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

- Qué remedio – bufo el chico en forma de resignación, se giró para volver a la puerta y mientras se alejaba añadió: -¡más vale que sea algo increíble!

Conan y Haibara habían salido de casa camino a la escuela. Conan no dejaba de pensar en lo que tendría que decirle su padre esta tarde. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Haibara.

- ¿Me estas escuchando Conan?

- Lo siento Haibara, estaba pensando en algo ¿te acuerdas cuando he ido hablar con mi padre? Me ha dicho que viniese directo a casa después de la escuela. Y me parece raro porque nunca había insistido tanto en algo, sabe que suelo quedarme jugando a futbol con Mitsuhiko y Genta. No sé todo me parece raro, además parecía divertido con la situación, algo se lleva entre manos.

- Bueno es tu padre de quien estamos hablando, el maestro de la novela de misterio, pero no creo que sea nada malo, deja de pensar en ello esta tarde cuando llegues ya lo veras.

- Mmmmm, creo que ha sido a raíz de algo que ha pasado esta mañana, mi padre se veía divertido y en un momento he visto como mi madre y él se susurraban.

- ¿No vas a dejar de pensar en ello verdad?

- No hay misterio que no pueda resolver. ¡Solo hay una verdad y la encontrare! – grito Conan.

- Maniático Sherlock Holmes – susurro Haibara.

- A ti también te gusta Sherlock Holmes y no lo nieges - le guiño el ojo - ¡Cierto! Hablando de Sherlock Holmes, hoy sale a la venta "World of Holmes".

- Lo sé, el profesor Agasa ha estado algo liado con él estas últimas semanas – intento decirlo con indiferencia pero en su voz se podía notar cierta emoción, pero esta paso desapercibida para Conan.

- ¿Liado las últimas semanas? – pregunto extrañado – ¿por qué motivo?

- ¿Cómo que porque motivo? El y tu padre han colaborado con el diseño del juego y los casos ¿no lo sabias?

De pronto Conan se paró y una idea paso por su mente y sonrió creía saber el motivo del porqué de la insistencia de su padre. Retomaron la marcha hablando por el camino hasta llegar a la escuela.

Cuando entraron a clase se encontraron a Mitsuhiko, Genta y Ayumi hablando sobre el nuevo juego de detectives. Conan y Haibara se sumaron a la conversación hasta que el profesor entro en el aula y los mando a sus respectivos pupitres.

Las clases llegaron a su fin y llego la hora de volver a casa para Conan. Con un saludo se despidió de los demás y se fue corriendo para casa. El camino se le hizo especialmente corto por estar pensando en que querría su padre de él.

20 minutos después llego a casa, subió a su habitación a dejar sus cosas y se dirigió al despacho de su padre. Pico a la puerta y paso, el despacho era muy espacioso pero a causa de las estanterías y los libros que había en ellas daba la sensación de ser más pequeña. Al fondo del despacho se podían observar una vitrina con diferentes tipos de artilugios de las novelas de su padre. Él se encontraba detrás de mesa con el portátil encendido y un montón de hojas desparramadas por ella. Al ver a su hijo le hizo señal de que se sentara y este obedeció rápidamente.

- Primero que todo, me gustaría preguntarte si conoces el motivo de mi insistencia a que llegaras pronto a casa hoy – pregunto Yusaku con una sonrisa.

- Bueno tengo una teoría.

- Oh, veamos cual es esa teoría – le incito a Conan a contarla.

- Bueno, tu comportamiento cambio esta mañana en un punto, te veías divertido y en un momento te encontré susurrando con mama. Cuando salí de casa estuve pensando en el porqué de tu insistencia y cuando le comente a Haibara, no sé cómo surgió el tema pero me dijo algo extraño. Tú y el profesor Agasa habían colaborado con el juego nuevo de World of Holmes. Entonces recordé esta mañana cuando anunciaron el juego, me sobresalte pero tu parecías esperar ya esa reacción de mí. Los susurros de mama cuando entro, tu comportamiento anterior y el hecho de que participases en el juego sin yo saberlo, solo me lleva a una conclusión, estoy aquí por algo relacionado con el susodicho juego.

- ¡Bravo! Exactamente es por eso por lo que estás aquí. – sonrió Yusaku ante la deductiva de su hijo – Como bien sabes colabore con la realización del juego y a todos los que colaboramos nos dieron una versión de este. Podrías abrir el armario de la esquina – dijo señalando a un armario de roble victoriano en una esquina del salón.

Cuando Conan fue a abrir el armario se encontró una caja fuerte y un sobre que abrió. En él se podía leer :

_"si la contraseña quieres adivinar, el resultado de la suma debes encontrar: _

_ P A R _

_ + R A S _

_ A S S A_

_"_

Era una pista muy fácil pensó Conan. Nada más acabar de leer ya sabía que era un criptograma por lo tanto solo tenía que encontrar los valores de cada letra.

- ¿Te divierte que vaya con la ilusión y me encuentre con esto verdad? – dijo Conan intentando hacerse el indignado pero acabo riéndose.

- Vamos es fácil, no te llevara ni 1 minuto- dijo con una sonrisa Yusaku también.

Efectivamente a Conan no le llevo ni siquiera 1 minuto adivinar la contraseña. Introdujo el número 1331 y la caja fuerte se abrió, dentro se encontraba el pack de "World of Holmes".

* * *

** resolución adivinanza contraseña**

P A R

+ R A S

A S S A

Esto se le llama Criptograma. Básicamente la clave esta en que cada letra representa un numero de 1 cifra, es decir, del 1 al 9. A través de la lógica tienes que adivinar que número corresponde a cada letra. Con cada paso escrito es recomendable que volváis a mirar la suma una vez o dos para entenderlo mejor.

Vamos con la resolución:

P A R

+ R A S

A S S A

- Primero nos fijamos en que tanto "P A R" como "R A S" siguiendo lo anteriormente dicho de " cada letra es un numero de una cifra" son números de 3 cifras( básicamente, entre 100 y 999 para hacernos una idea)

- Después nos fijamos En que la suma de estos 2("PAR y RAS") da un numero de 4 cifras ( A S S A).

- Aplicamos las reglas de una suma normal, es decir sumar las letras de la misma columna en nuestro caso( los pongo en color para que se vea mas claro)

- Nos sale entonces: · "R" + "S" = A

· "A" + "A" = S

· "P" + "R" = "A" "S"

-Antes de empezar a sumar de derecha a izquierda, nos fijamos en la tercera columna : "P" + "R" = "A" "S". Nos damos cuenta que la suma de los valores "P" y "R"( Que són números de una cifra) nos da dos letras. "A" "S", y por lo tanto un numero de 2 cifras. Sabiendo qu solo pueden adoptar el valor de números de una sola cifras, su suma puede adoptar un máximo de valor 18( 9 + 9). Con esto descubrimos que la "A" entonces obligatoriamente tiene que ser "1". Ya tenemos pues A= 1. Dejamos de momento "S" para mas tarde y seguimos con otro paso.

- Substituïmos el valor encontrado en "A" de la suma: A = 1

P 1 R

+ R 1 S

1 S S 1

- Una vez subtituïdo, las formulas vuelven a cambiar: · "R" + "S" = 1 - primera columna

· 1 + 1 = "S" - segunda columna

· P + R = 1 "S" - tercera columna

- Ahora procedemos como en cualquier suma, de derecha a izquierda. Para que R + S nos de 1 en la suma, es necesario que el valor sea 11 así al llevarnos "1" a la siguiente columna se cumple que "R" + "S" = 1.

- Al llevarnos 1 a la siguiente columna(segunda columna), nos queda : "1( que es la que nos hemos llevado anteriormente) + 1 + 1 = S. Con esto conseguimos el valor de S, que es 3. Tenemos pues S = 3.

-Volvemos a substituïr de nuevo en la suma el nuevo valor encontrado que es: "S = 3"

P 1 R

+ R 1 3

1 3 3 1

Y con esto ya sabemos el resultado de la contraseña de la caja fuerte " 1 3 3 1" que es lo que pide en el capitulo 1.

Si os apetece continuar y terminar de descifrar los valores de las letras restantes que demostraran que es cierto seguir leyendo, si no saltarlo hasta que acaben los guionesxD. Dicho esto continuo pues:

- Hemos dicho anteriormente que R + S = 11. Ahora Sabemos que S = 3. entonces: R + 3 = 11. Por lo que R = 8.

- P + R = 13( mirar columna 3). Sabemos que R = 8(descubierto paso anterior). Entonces : P + 8 = 13. Por lo que P = 5.

- Conocemos todos los valores ya! solo falta substituirlo en la suma y lo tendremos todo completamente en números.

5 1 8

+ 8 1 3

1 3 3 1

- Si hacemos la suma veremos que no hay error y la suma es correcta. Hemos cambiado todas las letras por números(por finxD).

- Se puede concluir:

· A = 1

· S = 3

· R = 8

· P = 5

- Por lo que :

· PAR = 518

· RAS = 813

· ASSA = 1331 - numero contraseña capitulo 1.

Espero que podáis entenderlo, sino ya ingeniare alguna manera de poder explicarlo mejorxD. Esta es la explicación para encontrar el valor de la contraseña .


	2. Un caso para dos

**Capitulo 2: Un caso para dos.**

En ese momento Haibara entraba en su casa y se dirigió hacia el comedor donde estaba el profesor Agasa. Agasa estaba en el sofá leyendo un artículo de tecnología cuando al levantar la mirada detecto la presencia de Haibara en la puerta, cerro la revista se ajustó las gafas y hablo.

- Me ha llamado Yusaku diciéndome que Conan tiene ya el juego "World of Holmes" y que está configurándolo para poder jugar ya. Ese chico no cambiara nunca, todo lo que lleve el nombre Holmes hace que pierda la cabeza – esto lo dijo entre risas, para Agasa el joven Conan era como un nieto para él.

- ¿Es Conan que esperabas? - dijo mientras dejaba la maleta en la mesa.

- Por cierto, a Yusaku y a mí nos regalaron un pack a cada uno por colaborar en el juego, si te interesa allí lo tienes, yo no lo utilizare.

- ¿En serio? Bueno no es que me importe, pero si no lo vas a utilizar lo cogeré.

- Tampoco eres demasiado sincera eh? Es todo tuyo, llévate lo a la habitación y ponte a jugar.

- ¡Eso hare entonces nos vemos en la cena profesor!

Haibara subio rápidamente hacia la habitación y sentandose en la cama,se puso el casco de realidad virtual y entró en el juego.

Por su parte, Conan estaba en la pantalla de inicio del juego, allí introdujo el nombre de Shinichi Kudo y escogió la modalidad de detective. Su aspecto cambio a un joven más adulto de unos 25 años de pelo algo similar pero con las facciones más marcadas y sin gafas. El juego le daba la bienvenida y le hizo aparecer en una calle del siglo XIX la cual era una recreación perfecta de la época. Carruajes pasaban de un lado a otro junto con el ambiente turbio y la tenue niebla característica. A pesar de estar en una ciudad, se podía observar bastante gente mal vestida y sucia cosa que contrastaba con el fuerte crecimiento demográfico de la época, la ciudad crecía a una velocidad superior a la que se expandía. En consecuencia el espacio de hábitat era reducido y esto, junto con a la gran diferencia de poder entre las diferentes clases social acentuaba más la situación.

Conan observaba todo esto con suma atención, hasta que salió de la ensoñación. Miro el reloj y apretó el cristal abriendo la pantalla del menú.

- "_A ver, aquí está la pestaña del avatar, aquí puedes cambiar la vestimenta y aquí indica la reputación y el dinero. También hay una pestaña de objetos, con un block de notas y bolígrafo. La pestaña de cierre de sesión. …"– _ observo todo el menú hasta que estuvo convencido de no dejarse nada y se puso en marcha con una idea -

_"Lo primero que tengo que hacer era ir a la oficina de policía a buscar algún caso que resolver_". Se podía notar la impaciencia en su paso.

Haibara había completado el mismo proceso. Su nombre era Shiho Miyano, su profesión detective y como paso con Conan su cuerpo se transformó. Adopto una forma igualmente adulta de 25 años con pelo rubio recogido y ojos azules. Una vez dentro del juego Haibara observaba el mundo al que había viajado.

- _"¿Asi que esto es el siglo XIX? Conan me ha explicado mil veces como era esta época pero vivirla es una cosa totalmente distinta. A ver según la guía, lo primero que tengo que hacer es ir a la estación de policía más cercana a buscar un caso, y según la importancia de este ganare más o menos reputación. Lo que más me sorprende es que también puedes resolver casos en equipo de un máximo de 2 jugadores"_ – entre estos pensamientos abrió el mapa, marco la estación de policía más cercana y empezó a caminar en dirección a la estación.

En la estación de policía había un tablero de anuncios con diferentes casos sin resolver. Los casos iban desde 1 estrella hasta 5 dependiendo de la dificultad. Allí se encontraba un joven de ojos azules con una gabardina marrón y una insignia en el pecho donde se podía leer Shinichi Kudo observando con detenimiento los anuncios. Durante la estancia en la estación de policía, el chico estuvo observando cómo la gente entraba y salía con un anuncio en las manos y cuando uno de estos era arrancado, inmediatamente surgía otro nuevo.

El joven detective estuvo mirando diferentes casos pero hubo uno que le llamo extremadamente la atención, un caso donde encontraron a un hombre muerto en su silla en una habitación cerrada. El anuncio decía que este hombre era un pez gordo por lo tanto tenia seguridad contratada y los guardias afirmaban que no habían visto entrar a nadie en la habitación, los sospechosos eran 5 juntando a los de seguridad. La dificultad era de nivel 4 y tanto la recompensa como la reputación eran asombrosas. No obstante, el trabajo era para un mínimo de dos personas.

- _"Un caso de 2 personas, habitación cerrada y guardas que presuntamente no han observado ninguna anormalidad, un caso digno de Holmes y Watson" –_ pensó.

Al final dio media vuelta y se sentó en un banco a esperar a probar suerte, en su interior albergaba la esperanza de que alguien estuviera interesado en ese mismo caso y poder hacer equipo con él.

- "_Solo necesito a alguien que le interesase, no hace falta que me ayude a resolver el caso, sé que puedo hacerlo perfectamente yo solo" – _hablaba con el mismo.

5 minutos después, por la puerta de la estación de policía entro una chica rubia de pelo recogido. Observando la estación de policía logro localizar el tablero de anuncios y dirigió sus pasos hacia él.

Una vez en el tablón de anuncios, la mirada de la joven se puso en un anunció.

- Asesinato en la habitación cerrada. víctima hombre adinerado. Los Guardias no observaron anomalías y aseguran que nadie entro antes – murmuro leyendo en voz baja – requisito de un mínimo de 2 personas. Nivel 4. Reputación 5000 puntos por persona. Dinero 3000 GPB* por persona.

Mientras se encontraba leyendo, un chico se acerco a ella.

- Perdona, estas interesada en ese anuncio? – pregunto con sumo interés el chico.

- Bueno, solo estaba leyendo, pero es bastante interesante si, un típico misterio hecho a medida de Sherlock Holmes. – dijo Haibara con una sonrisa.

- Precisamente he pensado lo mismo cuando lo he leído- le correspondió la sonrisa - me llamo Shinichi Kudo, encantado.

- Shiho Miyano, es un placer.

- Puede que sea una pregunta indiscreta, pero… - Conan intentaba mirarla a los ojos pero bajaba la cabeza rápidamente, se sentía avergonzado – Tienes algo en contra de los grupos de 2? – se atrevió finalmente – Si no es molestia, ya que los dos encontramos el anuncio interesante y son necesarias dos personas. ¿Qué opinas?

- Bueno – la pregunta le sorprendió en primera instancia, pero se repuso rápidamente – Me gusta trabajar sola, pero la recompensa es bastante buena y ganaría más que resolviendo un caso yo sola así que… ¿Por qué no? _"es ideal, no es necesario que me ayude, puedo resolverlo sola y ganare más dinero y reputación que en un trabajo normal"_ – pensó.

- Entonces, trato hecho- Conan alargo la mano en señal de aceptación y Haibara la correspondió.

Salieron juntos de la comisaria con el papel en la mano y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa del asesinato. Iban hablando tranquilamente en el trayecto cuando de pronto sonó una alarma que los sobresalto.

- Atención usuarios de World of Holmes, esto no es ningún simulacro o broma, en estos momentos el juego está siendo hacke…- la voz del sistema se vio interrumpida por una voz fúnebre.

- Queridos detectives y ladrones del mundo virtual, en este momento tenemos control absoluto sobre el sistema de realidad virtual. No intentéis desconectaros, bueno no podréis aunque quisierais ya que vuestras pestañas de cierre de sesión han sido bloqueadas. – esta última frase fue acompañada de una carcajada y después de una pausa prosiguió el discurso – Somos una organización conocida como "organización de los hombres de negro", y el juego es el siguiente, para poder finalizar el juego y liberaros, tendréis que encontrar la sede desde donde trabajamos en este mundo virtual y atrapar al cabeza de la organización. – los murmullos de la gente se escuchaba por toda la ciudad virtual – La única manera de encontrar pistas es resolviendo casos en los detectives o robando para los ladrones, no obstante, no pueden ser cualquier tipo de casos, estas pistas solo las encontrareis resolviendo casos o perpetuando robos de nivel 4 o superior. El juego no acabara hasta que alguien nos encuentre, y no podréis despertaros en casa. Hemos dado aviso al mundo exterior de que cualquier intento de remover el dispositivo de realidad virtual sería un gran fallo ya que acabaría con vuestra vida. Y para finalizar un último apunte, pensar en este mundo como el mundo real porque si morís aquí lo haréis también en la realidad, todo lo que os suceda aquí tendrá repercusiones en el cuerpo real. Sin más, os deseo buena suerte, la necesitareis.

En las calles se hizo el silencio, solo los bots seguían con su vida, el mundo se había congelado después de este anuncio inesperado. Dos jóvenes estaban en medio de la calle mirándose el uno al otro. Conan reaccionó rápido y pulsó el cristal del reloj, en él se desplego el menú e inmediatamente reviso la opción de cerrar sesión.

- Mierda, está bloqueado – dijo con furia en la voz – no hay más remedio que creer en sus palabras por el momento. Pongámonos en marcha Shiho – agarró la mano de Haibara - si el único modo de salir es resolviendo caso de nivel 4 o superior, eso vamos hacer. Voy a pillar a esos desgraciados aunque sea lo último que haga.

- ¡Espera! ¿No tienes miedo? Podemos morir en este juego! – grito la chica.

- Claro que tengo miedo, pero no me voy a detener. Matar es un crimen, es mi trabajo encontrar la verdad. Si tengo que morir, moriré por la gloria. – la seguridad y el aplomo podían observarse en las palabras del chico- Ahora solo queda una pregunta ¿me ayudaras?

- ¿Sabes qué? – Las palabras de Conan infundieron tranquilidad en la chica y pudo calmarse – hablando así me recuerdas a un amigo mío. Está bien, iré contigo – contesto a la pregunta – tienes razón, si tenemos que salir de aquí y esa es la única forma, pongámonos manos a la obra – con esta últimas palabras esbozo una leve sonrisa.

Inmediatamente después de estas palabras, se dieron cuenta que estaban cogidos de la mano y se separaron rápidamente con los rostros enrojecidos. Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Conan decidió romperlo finalmente.

- Bueno, pongámonos en marcha, nos espera un caso que resolver y un mundo que salvar ¿verdad?

- Vamos a empezar este juego macabro entonces.

Y juntos retomaron la marcha por las calles lúgubres del peculiar mundo virtual rumbo al primer caso por resolver, con una situación radicalmente diferente al del principio.

* * *

GBp*: nombre abreviado de la libra esterlina(moneda reino unido). En el caso del capitulo los 3000 GBP para que os hagáis una idea actualmente equivale a 3.450,490 EUR. Ya que el juego esta basado en Londres del siglo XIX, me pareció que daría mas realismo a la historia.


	3. Un misterio y un veneno

**Anteriormente...**

- _Bueno, pongámonos en marcha, nos espera un caso que resolver y un mundo que salvar ¿verdad? _

- _Vamos a empezar este juego macabro entonces._

_Y juntos retomaron la marcha por las calles lúgubres del peculiar mundo virtual rumbo al primer caso por resolver, con una situación radicalmente diferente al del principio. _

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Un misterio y un veneno.**

Los dos iban de camino hacia la casa del asesinato charlando sobre la situación que se les acababa de presentar.

- Ha sido una suerte que escogiéramos este caso de nivel 4, podemos encontrar la primera pista que nos conduzca a resolver este entrillado en que se ha convertido el juego.

- Aunque encontremos una pista, ¿Crees que será fácil resolver la situación? – añadió Haibara preocupada – si no creyeran que es sumamente difícil encontrarlos no se habrían dado el anunció tan abiertamente. Esta situación les parece divertida y recuerda que han dicho que vayamos con cuidado porque cualquier dolor que experimentemos aquí será real para nosotros. ¿Quién dice que aunque nos acerquemos a ellos se queden de brazos cruzados? Podrían eliminarnos sin pestañear.

- Bueno en parte tienes razón pero están confiados, como tú has dicho, para ellos esto es un juego y nos incitan a encontrarlos, también es cierto que existe la posibilidad de que tomen medidas si nos acercamos demasiado, no obstante, se ven confiados y eso a mi parecer es un fallo en su juego, esta confianza puede llevar a que cometan errores y nos subestimen. Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas podemos hacer que esa confianza se levante contra ellos

- Te veo muy seguro de nuestras posibilidades.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué clase de detective sería si pensara lo contrario? Ya lo dije antes, los atrapare cueste lo que cueste – al finalizar el comentario Conan giro la cabeza y sonrió a la chica.

Los pensamiento de Haibara eran confusos _"Y yo que pensaba que Conan era único en su especie, se ve que hay más chicos como él. Capaces de sonreír ante las dificultades e irradiando seguridad en sí mismos y sobretodo narcisistas que se creen que pueden resolverlo todo… Y a todo esto ¿Dónde estará Conan? ¿Estará bien? ¿Que pensara el de todo esto? Seguro que lo primero que ha hecho al escuchar el anuncio ha sido envolverse en un caso, no tiene remedio. Espero que si continuo resolviendo casos acabaré encontrándome con él."_

- Te veo pensativa, ¿preocupada por algo en especial? – interrumpió los pensamientos de Haibara fueron interrumpidos.

- Bueno no es preocupación en particular, un amigo mío también está en el juego, en cierta manera tú me recuerdas a él- dijo fijando la mirada en el chico - pero seguro que estará bien. Es un maniático de los misterios sabe cómo reaccionar ante situaciones difíciles por lo que estará bien.

- Mmm… esa confianza que tienes en él ¿te gusta verdad?

- ¡¿Qué?! – Haibara se detuvo sobresaltada y con la cara roja – ¡Por-por-por supuesto que no! Solo somos a-a-amigos, buenos amigos. Gustarme un maniático de Sherlock Holmes, del futbol y los misterios, por favor. Solo somos amigos ¡Amigos!

- Está bien, está bien - _"la manera en la que se enfada me parece familiar, es como Haibara en el carácter"_ – En defensa de tu amigo, debo añadir que el futbol y los misterios son geniales.

- ¡Genial! Otro chico igual ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

Los dos cruzaron miradas y empezaron a reírse de su tonta discusión. En un mundo donde su vida estaba sujeta de un hilo los dos pensaban que era agradable el poder tener conversaciones desenfadadas como esa.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de los hechos. Cuando llegaron a la casa se sorprendieron, era una casa bastante grande con un amplio jardín decorado con flores de todo tipo, desentonaba con todo lo visto en la ciudad hasta entonces. La casa con sus tejados prominentes, sus recargados detalles en la fachada y pilares, colores vivos, toda ella transmitía poderío, riqueza y glamour.

- Nada como tener dinero en el siglo XIX – dijo Conan para sí mismo inspeccionando la casa – ¿entramos entonces? Estoy impaciente por ver la escena del crimen.

- Esperemos que podamos resolverlo.

- No te preocupes, no hay misterios que no se puedan resolver –se adentró en la casa y Haibara se apresuró a seguirlo en su mente rebotaron esas palabras iguales que a las del Conan que ella conocia.

Conan toco a la puerta y una chica de pelo castaño y traje de sirvienta abrió la puerta inmediatamente.

- Ustedes deben ser los detectives que vienen a resolver el caso, por favor pasen.

Conan y Haibara pasaron al interior de la casa. La decoración del interior era igualmente ostentosa como la del exterior. Después de observar la casa, Conan hablo.

- Me llamo Shinichi Kudo y ella es Shiho Miyano, somos los detectives encargados de investigar el caso. ¿Hay alguien más en casa? – pregunto en la búsqueda de todos los sospechosos del crimen, que según marcaba el anunció eran 5.

- Si señor – contesto a la pregunta del detective – están reunidos en el salón.

- Muy bien, esperen en el comedor y que nadie salga por favor. Mientras mi compañera y yo inspeccionaremos la habitación del crimen.

- La habitación donde ocurrió el suceso es el estudio del amo pueden verlo desde aquí, está justo a vuestra derecha, con su permiso marcho a informar a comedor de que han llegado y de sus órdenes.

- Seria de ayuda, gracias – contesto Haibara un poco molesta ya que se había sentido desplazada de la conversación hasta entonces.

Los dos detectives miraron como se iba y entraba en el comedor la sirvienta.

- ¿Porque le has contestado así? Son programas informáticos y no son personas reales solo están para dar información y cumplir órdenes nuestras.

- Por nada en particular – en la voz de Haibara se notaba aun la molestia – entonces que ¿nos ponemos manos a la obra?

- ¡Cierto! Resolvamos el crimen – Dijo ilusionado Conan su preocupación por la molestia de Haibara había desaparecido.

Los dos entraron en el despacho del fallecido. El despacho era amplio, al entrar en la habitación lo primero que vieron fue la mesa de estudio y detrás suyo unas grandes estanterías llenas de libros. Había libros de todo tipo, desde libros de leyes, pasando por libros de caza hasta llegar a libros sobre fauna y flora. En la habitación no había mucho más, una lámpara en la mesita, diferentes escritos, una taza de té, un teléfono particular y un gran reloj de madera de roble al acabar las estanterías de la izquierda.

- ¿Te has fijado en la puerta al entrar? – pregunto Conan evaluando las habilidades de percepción de su acompañante.

- Sí, no tiene ninguna cerradura de cara al exterior, la única que cerradura está en el interior, por lo que la única manera de cerrar la puerta es estando en la habitación – dijo esto con sorna, Haibara había descubierto las intenciones del detective.

- Tenía que probar si eras buena – se justificó Conan encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa.

- Mas te vale no volver a intentarlo – sonrió Haibara con cierta amenaza.

- Bien, bien te aseguro que no volverá a pasar –"_Solo era una inocente evaluación, no entiendo a las mujer"_ – Comencemos a inspeccionar el despacho…. si te parece bien – añadió esto último rápidamente.

- Estoy contigo, empecemos a investigar – Conan vio como sonreía tras estas palabras, volvió a pensar _"de verdad que no entiendo a las mujer"_ y resignado se puso a investigar.

Inspeccionaron primero el cadáver de la víctima, la muerte concordaron los dos había sido por paro cardiorrespiratorio. No encontraron nada en la víctima que pudiera servir de prueba para la investigación.

Al acabar de examinar el cuerpo, Conan fue abrir el cajón para buscar algún posible papel que ayudase en la investigación, al abrir el segundo cajón le llamo la atención un cuaderno en especial, lo abrió y después de leerlo sonrió, había encontrado el posible motivo del crimen. Cogió el cuaderno y se lo dio a Haibara para que lo leyese.

- Aquí tienes el posible motivo del crimen – dijo sonriendo había encontrado una prueba crucial para el caso.

- Interesante – contesto Haibara – Yo también he encontrado algo – añadió con énfasis – ¿ves esta taza? Al principio pensé que era una taza cualquiera, pero al agacharme para inspeccionar el suelo, me pareció oler un fuerte olor que provenía de la taza, y cuando me acerque pude identificar el olor. Es Estricnina, se obtiene de "la semilla de la nuez vómica", es una substancia que en ciertas dosis bloquea las señales nerviosas que reciben los músculos y produce un paro respiratorio. Se suele emplear en la caza de cebo para animales – Haibara concluyo su hallazgo con orgullo en su voz.

- ¡Muy buena Shiho! – Conan le impresiono sus conocimientos sobre el veneno – Tenemos un posible motivo y causa del asesinato. Vayamos al comedor a investigar a los sospechosos.

Salieron del despacho y se dirigieron hacia el comedor donde los esperaban 5 personas. Haibara y Conan estaban sorprendidos el uno del otro, no pensaban que harían tan buena combinación y con esos pensamientos llegar al comedor.

- Ya hemos investigado el despacho y ahora nos gustaría hacerles unas preguntas – inicio la conversación Conan.

- Primero dígannos a que hora encontraron el cuerpo del fallecido – secundo Haibara.

El primero que hablo fue uno de los hombres de seguridad de la casa.

- El señor se encerró desde las 4 y solo recibió la visita de la sirvienta antes de las 5 para la hora del té. Sobre las 5 se escuchó como un timbre de la habitación del señor y me pareció que estaba hablando. Preocupado llame a la puerta pero me dijo que lo dejara, su voz parecía bastante enfadada, una hora después cuando llame no contesto nadie, así que le pedí a mi compañero que observase desde la ventana y cuando vio al señor en el suelo, inmediatamente entre en la habitación rompiendo la cerradura y allí estaba muerto en el suelo al lado de su escritorio.

Conan sonrió justo cuando acabo el relato, Haibara se percató del cambio en las facciones de su compañero detective.

- Muy bien, gracias. Ahora, ¿Podrían decirnos donde se encontraban en el intervalo de tiempo de las 5 y las 6 de la tarde de ese día? – pregunto Haibara sacando su libreta dispuesto a apuntar los detalles de sus cuartadas.

La primera en hablar fue la mujer del fallecido.

- Yo me encontraba en el salón tejiendo, los guardias y la sirvienta podrán confírmalo.

La segunda en hablar fue la sirvienta.

- Yo me encontraba en la casa en todo momento, después de dejarle el té a las 5 como siempre insistía el señor, fui a la cocina y empecé a preparé para hacer la cena.

El hijo fue el siguiente.

- Estuve toda la tarde fuera, con mis compañeros del club.

Por último hablaron los guardas de la casa.

- Nosotros nos encontrábamos en la puerta del despacho y en la puerta de la entrada respectivamente.

- Por último – intervino Conan justo al finalizar el relato de los guardas – ¿podrían poner sus manos hacia delante y mostrárnoslas?

- Shinichi, ¿para que quieres que lo hagan? – pregunto Haibara extrañada.

- Luego te lo explico – dijo guiñándole un ojo, e inmediatamente se puso a examinar las manos.

- Muy bien, y ahora sí que lo último – dijo cuándo acabo de examinar – ¿Dónde se encuentran las habitaciones?

- En el segundo piso, no tiene perdida al subir las escaleras las verá – contesto la sirvienta.

- Muchas gracias – le agradeció Conan –¿Vamos a hablar de nuestras conclusión fuera Shiho? Si te parece bien – volvió añadir Conan recordando la escena anterior.

Haibara afirmo con la cabeza y los dos salieron fuera del comedor.

- ¿Tú qué opinas Shiho del caso?

- Bueno, el veneno que ha matado a la víctima es algo poco común para utilizarlo como arma por lo que no es fácil de descubrir y pasa desapercibido si no se tiene conocimiento de él, esa es la dificultad del caso. Sabiendo que es veneno lo que lo mato y por las cuartadas que han explicado, la única que entro fue la sirvienta a servir el té que es donde lo hemos encontrado, así que fue ella la que lo mató.

- Sería lo lógico en este caso sí- Haibara detecto una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Puedes esperar un minuto? – añadió rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras Conan – ¡No tardo!

- Oye donde…- pero Conan ya estaba subiendo las escaleras – hace lo que quiere – dijo resignada Haibara.

10 minutos más tarde, Conan bajaba las escaleras con cara de felicidad.

- Shiho, tu teoría no es errónea pero no es del todo correcta, voy a explicarte mi teoría ahora.

- A ver, sorpréndeme.

- El asesino es….


	4. Asesinato resuelto

**Capitulo 4: Asesinato resuelto**

-El asesino es el hijo del fallecido – afirmo Conan emocionado – Estas en lo cierto en decir que la única que entró en la habitación y suministro él té con el veneno fue la sirvienta pero está no tenía conocimiento de que el veneno se encontraba en el té, todo fue planeado por el hijo para matar a su padre. El día de la muerte del dueño de la casa, el hijo puso el veneno en el té ya que conocía la manía de su padre de tomar el té a la cinco y se fue al club con sus amigos para crearse una coartada, este club si pensamos un poco por la época en la que estamos solo puede ser un club de caza, típico club donde los hijos ricos iban. Gracias a tu conocimiento exacto del veneno sabemos que es empleado en los cebos de caza, lo que nos dice que era un producto cercano al asesino. Después la sirvienta tal y como él había predicho, llevo el té a las cinco y luego en fallecido cerró la puerta del despacho creando una habitación cerrada. Justo después el hijo llamo a su padre al teléfono del despacho y tuvieron una acalorada discusión que fueron los gritos que escucho el guardia desde la puerta, con esto conseguía mover la hora de la muerte a más tarde de las cinco como maniobra de distraer y hacernos dudar de si realmente había sido el té el que lo había matado. Recordaras que murió de un paro cardiorrespiratorio, después la tensión de una discusión podría perfectamente provocar una parada cardiorrespiratoria natural en un hombre de mediana edad, si no se descubría lo del veneno podría hacerse pasar por un simple ataque, gracias al hecho de que no murió a las 5 en punto y la taza de té podría haber quedado descartada. Cuando llego a casa d nuevo solo tuvo que intercambiar el té envenenado por uno nuevo. – terminó el montaje del asesinato-.

- ¡Claro! y el móvil del hijo lo encontramos en los papeles del cajón del escritorio. Eran unos papeles sin firmar aun, donde se desheredaba al hijo y se dejaba todo a la mujer – añadió Haibara dándose cuenta del hecho.

- Exactamente, y las pruebas que inculpan al hijo - saco de su bolsillo una bolsa con restos de hojas de té, junto con otra bolsa con restos del veneno – estaban en su habitación. El té con el veneno lo encontré en la basura y el veneno en su maletín de utensilios de caza. Además, ¿Recuerdas que les hice enseñarme las manos? Alguien que trabaje con cebos de caza con el tiempo sus dedos adoptan un tono amarillento en sus yemas, el único que tenía este particular hecho era el hijo. De aquí también he sacado el motivo por el que el padre quería desheredarlo. Fijándose en las manos se podía observar que el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la sirvienta y el hijo era más estrecho por la parte inferior de lo normal, producto de llevar un anillo. Seguramente el hijo y la sirvienta tenían una relación a espaldas de la familia, el padre se enteró, se opuso y amenazo al hijo con desheredarlo y echarlo de casa a él y la sirvienta si continuaban. Con esto las pruebas y el móvil del asesinato quedan completas.

- Todo parece encajar si – sonrió Haibara – eres muy bueno uniendo los puntos del entramado Shinichi – "_siento que no he podido hacer mucho en este…"_ – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos antes d acabar.

- ¡Todo ha sido gracias a ti Shiho y tu conocimiento tan exacto del veneno! Sin él hubiera perdido muchísimo tiempo intentando descubrir qué tipo de veneno era y no podría haber avanzado como quería. Estoy completamente seguro de esta teoría de asesinato. Todos los elementos estaban aquí en la casa, si te acuerdas en las estanterías del despacho había libros de leyes, caza y fauna y flora. Con el libro de leyes se podía sacar qué tipo de papeles eran los encontrados en el escritorio, con los de caza lo de las yemas, y con los de flora y fauna el tipo de veneno. Ahora dicho así, caes fácilmente en ello y piensas que es algo obvio pero relacionarlo sin conocimiento previo es algo difícil. Además, son muchos libros que mirar por lo que lleva mucho tiempo, supongo que por eso eran necesario un mínimo de dos personas para este caso, para buscar la información en menos tiempo. Pero gracias a ti, hemos podido resolver el caso rápido sin necesidad de gastar tiempo buscando. Ha sido buena idea el trabajar juntos ¡tienes conocimientos muy interesantes! – sonrió Conan al acabar haciendo sonrojar a Haibara.

-Gra-gracias por el halago – dijo intentando disimular Haibara.

- Es la verdad, yo solo he reunido las piezas para qué encajaran- Conan se giró e hizo ademan de entrar en el comedor- Entonces, ¿Vamos al comedor a exponer nuestra teoría?

- Vamos a concluir el caso y atrapar el asesino.

- Así se habla compañera – le guiño el ojo y entro al comedor seguido de Haibara.

Ya dentro, expusieron la teoría del asesinato a los presentes. En acabar, una pantalla se abrió delante de Haibara y Conan felicitándolos por resolver el caso y la figura del hijo desapareció dejando el mensaje de arrestado en el lugar donde se encontraba.

Conan y Haibara salían de la casa, felices por haber resuelto el caso.

- Ha sido un caso interesante – dijo Conan poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza – ¿No crees que hacemos una buena pareja?

- ¿Pareja? – Dijo Haibara sobresaltándose

- No pareja de chico y chica – se apresuró a añadir sonrojado – pareja de detectives, como Sherlock Holmes y Watson.

- Ha sido divertido trabajar contigo sí.

- Tengo una propuesta Shiho, si a ti no te parece mal. ¡Podríamos resolver los casos juntos! Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, y avanzaremos más rápido en nuestra meta de salir de este macabro juego.

- Bueno ya te dije que me gusta trabajar sola – Haibara quería hacerse derogar y no aceptar a la primera – pero dado en la situación que estamos y atrapados en un mundo que no es el nuestro y que desconocemos- hizo una pausa - dos personas pueden avanzar más rápido. Está bien, acepto la propuesto.

- ¡Bien! La asociación S&S de detectives comienza sus andadas por el mundo virtual.

- ¿S&S? – pregunto extrañada Haibara.

- Shiho-Shinichi/Shinichi-Shiho. ¿No te gusta?

- Simplemente me ha sorprendido, solo eso.

Siguieron caminando durante un rato por las calles de World of Holmes hasta llegar a una gran plaza.

- Se está haciendo de noche y parece ser que sentimos el frio, el agotamiento como en el mundo real – dijo Haibara observando a Conan – Estaría bien buscar un sitio donde descansar, vayamos a una posada y mañana podemos ir a alquilar un despacho desde donde trabajar y poder estar durante el día mientras no estemos resolviendo casos.

- Buena idea, estoy empezando a helarme en este sitio. Mirare en el mapa un sitio cerca donde poder descansar

Conan abrió el mapa dl menú y comenzó buscar un sitio donde refugiarse y pasar la noche. No tardó mucho en encontrar uno y así se lo hizo saber a Haibara. Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron en marcha hacia la posada.

- Esta bastante cerca, son 4 calles desde la plaza no hay perdida.

- La verdad es que estoy bastante cansada, solo quiero llegar y poder dormir.

- Ha sido un día bastante intenso, los hombres de negro, atrapados en este mundo, nuestro primer caso resuelto ¿Quien no lo estaría? Por cierto hablando de la resolución de nuestro primer caso ¿No sería interesante mirar el ranking de reputación a ver cómo vamos?- dijo Conan emocionado.

- De verdad que eres como un niño pequeño, esto no es ningún juego.

- Bueno técnicamente, si lo es – Conan se reía.

- Lo que decía como un niño – Miro resignada a Conan – ¿Si no lo miramos no pararas verdad?

- Vas cogiendo la dinámica Shiho.

- No hay remedio – Pulso la pantalla del reloj y abrió el menú en búsqueda del ranking- A ver, según el ranking en el este nosotros dos estamos en a la cabeza y en el oeste esta en solitario un tal Heiji Hatori – Al pronunciar ese nombre Haibara noto como Conan hacia un gesto de fastidio – Somos los primeros del este no sé porque esa cara de fastidio.

- No, no es por eso. Es por el nombre del detective del oeste que has dicho – dijo Conan aun con cara de fastidio.

- ¿Qué pasa con él ¿Lo conoces?

- Tiene que ser el, es la única persona que es capaz de poner su nombre en un juego virtual cuando la seguridad del juego dice que no des detalles personales.

- Entonces lo conoces – afirmo Haibara por su comentario anterior.

- No sé si preferiría conocerlo o no la verdad – dijo resignado – pero bueno este mundo es como una ciudad, las posibilidades que nos encontremos son pequeñas.

Con esto dicho, se pusieron en marcha de nuevo en dirección a la posada. Cuando llegaron pidieron dos habitaciones y se despidieron en las escaleras quedando por la mañana a las 10:00 am.

Al entrar en la habitación, Conan se apresuró a lanzarse en la cama, había tenido un día muy duro y solo quería descansar. Abrió el panel de vestimentas y se cambió al de pijama, tumbándose en la cama con una sonrisa _"El primer caso resuelto, Shiho ha sido de gran ayuda con lo del veneno, me recuerda a Haibara con su mundo científico" _y con estos pensamientos acabó por dormirse.

Mientras en la Habitación de Haibara, la chica se encontraba tumbada en la cama ya cambiada y con los ojos cerrados. Igual que Conan había sido un día intenso para ella y se encontraba agotada mentalmente.

La oscuridad había invadido ya las calles de World of Holmes y el bullicio del día se había tranquilizado. Cientos de personas en el juego se encontraban descansando, otras pensando sobre su situación, desoladas o luchando por sobrevivir. En apenas unas horas el mundo para ellos se había convertido en un juego de vida o muerte.

* * *

Espero guste el caso y su resolución!


End file.
